01-2019 News
January 2019 01/01/2019 Anchor: New Years greetings HNY! Happy New Years! I look forward to working with you this year too! Um, we have a lot of info today, 3 different things. half of the event begins The New Years portion of the New Years on the Battlefield ~All for the Sake of the People~ has begun. The stage and story have been changed, so please check it out. From today, if you have Lambic or Orval in your active party on the event stage, they will also give you an additional rare grab bag each. If you have Tui-san, Rochefort-san, and the princes, you can have a full 5 rare grab bags appear. You'll have a 100% chance of getting limited accessories from the rare grab bag. it over troop recruitment begins For a limited time, a new troop recruitment has been added that you can redo one time. If you didn't get very good results on your first pull, you can do it over for only one time for free. Your first results will be lost, so please be careful. Years login bonus begins If you login each day, you can get a total of 10 crystals, limited strap glasses, and master class scrolls! I look forward to seeing you this year too. I'm going to train a lot this month, so please wait for me! 01/07/2019 Karhu: Value sets, troop recruitment, and my birthday Hello. Today's my birthday. I haven't been able to take the recruitment exam yet... But, but.. it'll just be a little bit longer, so please wait for me. I want to make you pancakes and onigiri. Instead, I have 2 pieces of news for you today. This month's special value sets have been added to the shop. They are available until 1/10 3PM JST. Tui and Rochefort have also been added to the general recruitment pool. See you later, commanding officer. I'm going to go make a cake now. 01/08/2019 Hite: A hot steamy winter date campaign begins To all commanding officers. I am contacting to provide you with information about Demihan. From now until 1/11 3PM JST, you will receive 2x the amount of respect from your dinner date. Certain units may or may not be getting additional scenarios soon... Well, it's just a rumor. If you feel like it, take Miller and Baltika out to eat. Teaching them what the food tastes like will help for my own reference as well. See you. 01/09/2019 Floris: 12 episodes of Trappe-san's scenario are released G-good evening... Upon midnight, 12 episodes of Trappe-san's unit scenarios will be available. *In order to read episode 12, you will need a 5 star or limit broken 4 star Trappe. In addition to the celebration of this, I have 2 pieces of news, and another request related to unit scenarios. News 1: Trappe's unlocking hot hot 2x recruitment Until 1/11 3PM JST, a 10 unit recruitment pull will provide you with a bonus 10 chickibird passes. News 2: 20% increase in crystal purchases (1 pack limit) You can only purchase it once, but you can receive 20% more crystals than usual. Request regarding unit scenarios: I think everyone has stories they would only want to share with those they're on good terms with. They may not want other people to see those conversations. So, please do not discuss the contents or share screenshots of unit scenarios beyond chapter 8 in places where other people may see. I have concerns and secrets I can't share with anyone but the pigs and cows too... I'm sure Trappe-san feels the same... Anyway... um. See you. 01/10/2019 Anchor: 500 SP login bonus is back Good work, today... It's actually... my birthday today... so... .....I- I mean, this isn't really related, but... The login bonus in commemoration of the game's release is back! If you login for 7 days, you can scout whichever 5 star unit you'd like. The relevant login period is 1/11/19 ~ 1/31/19, so please take the opportunity to tell your friends about it too. *Those who participated in the login bonus period but did not complete the bonus by the final day will be able to continue from where they left off. *Those who have already received 500SP from the same login bonus will not be able to receive it again. Well, see you later. I didn't make it in time for my birthday, but... I'm definitely going to train enough to have the power to be a 5 star too! 01/10/2019 Weihen: Information regarding login bonus and a new unit soon to come It has been some time since I last came here. Is all going well with your duties as a commanding officer? I have come to inform you of a new login bonus beginning today. "A new unit is soon to arrive! login bonus", seems to be. Some time next week, another citizen will be returning to their military duties. In order for your new comrades to become accustomed to their new squad, assistance will be provided from the country starting tomorrow. On the 8th day, you will be supplied a 4 star guaranteed ticket, so be prepared to welcome them in. The time period of this bonus is 1/11/19 ~ 1/22/19. It certainly is chilly lately. Are you keeping warm and resting well? If you end up catching a cold, I won't be able to focus on my reading. 01/11/2019 Guinness: New unit incoming campaign! Expedition time cut by 50% Yo! Have you been keeping well, mentally and physically!? It's been oddly noisy in the shopping district these days, but it's great that it's lively! So, to help get more goods flowing in, expedition times are temporarily cut by 50%! Campaign period - 1/11/19 3PM JST ~ 1/15/19 11:59PM JST Contents - The time requirement for all expeditions is halved! Special gift - At Mt. Punebuma's summit, you can get a 4 star guaranteed ticket By the way, I love mountains! The taller, the better! Let's all aim for the sky and reach the top, together! That's all from me! The Guinness Group thanks you for your patronage this year too! 01/12/2019 Stella: Ringnes birthday info! Good evening! The 13th is Ringnes's birthday! We're going ahead and celebrating his birthday eve today! Wow! Ringnes must be so happy having all his colleagues celebrate his birthday! The shop started selling some new accessories in celebration too! Fufu. I remember back when Ringnes used to be so small. His forehead was so smooth and shiny, he was such a cutie... The party and all of the celebrations last until 1/14 11:59PM JST. Oh right! There's another thing I needed to tell you! The poko power for the training center members are twice as strong in battle right now! The numbers haven't changed on the unit detail screens, but rest assured that you'll see the difference when you're in battle! Well then, see you later! Let me bring you over to the hot springs sometime! 01/12/2019 Satan: Upcoming maintenance Ta daaah, it's me! Did you know? Demimen is now a 1 month old baby! In order to let it grow a little bigger, it has to go through some maintenance. Date: 1/16 (Wed) Time: 10AM ~ 1PM JST If there are any changes, I'll dash on over and give you another update! I can't wait to see what's going to happen! Even after the update, let's have fun together!! Satan over and out!! 01/12/2019 Hite: Update info To all commanding officers. Satan just briefed you all on the upcoming maintenance. I will be providing some additional information, and correcting some erroneous news. Update contents after maintenance: Soon, you can fight with all units! Even if your first squad loses, the next one will come in to pick up the battle! You can carry on your felt count! Now with even more units by your side, you can clear some of the more difficult days! Other updates: -A new unit able to be scouted (at a 2x rate)!? -New days up until day 70 "Jump Rope Sheep" to be added! -A crystal exchange where you can get "ability up" and monthly autobattle! -Get crystals just by logging in every day! And more! News correction: The 5 training center units with temporary buffs is Ringnes, Tiger, Carlsberg, Kona, and Blue Moon. (Not Miller, as reported by Stella) The day of the maintenance 1/16/19 is Wednesday (not Tuesday, as reported by Satan). Please accept our apologies for providing erroneous information. That is all. Baltika is about to come home from shopping, so please excuse me. We're having oden tonight. 01/14/2019 Murphy: Last day of Ringnes's birthday party Good work, commanding officer. Today is the final day of Ringnes's birthday celebration. The birthday set being sold at the shop will be gone after today as well. The bonus equipment "Ringnes's nostalgic pogo stick" is a fine item that can increase poko power during buddy attacks by up to 158 (quality S). It's an item full of memories from his younger days, back when he was a child with no restraint. Combined with the obsessive determination he had at the time, I think it's understandable how it has such destructive power, hahaha. In addition, the 2x poko power and 2x appearance rate for the training center members (Ringnes, Tiger, Calsberg, Kona, Blue Moon) will also be ending today at 11:59PM JST. That's all for now. The maintenance mentioned in previous news will be performed on the day after tomorrow (Wednesday), but just keep on going as you usually do with that smile of yours. I'll be waiting for you if you ever want to drop by for a good meal. 01/14/2019 Becks: News about a Twitter poll Good evenin' commanding officer. I'm here today to let you know about a little poll goin' on. We wanna hear what you'd like to see if Demimen goods were to get made sometime. Pick out one of the responses here and let us know what ya like. https://twitter.com/PlanetPunebuma/status/1084474349673897984 1-Display goods (plushies, figures) 2-Accessories you can carry around (buttons, keychains) 3-Office supplies (stationary, PC/phone peripherals) 4-Everyday goods (cups, towels, flowerpots) https://twitter.com/PlanetPunebuma/status/1084469932421570561 1-Goods with troops (sprite art) 2-Goods with troops (3d chibi art) 3-Goods with demon king army (felt monsters) 4-Goods with other things (Punebuma, military insignia, etc) If you got a Twitter account, it'd be nice if you could help us out here. You can't just keep me in the dark on what you're into, y'know? Though we're sayin' this, it's not like we got any plans to make anything yet. We just wanna hear your thoughts for now. Go on and participate if ya feel like. Either way. One of these days you're gonna find out you're into outfits all made by me! 01/16/2019 Tui: Update info Good work today, commanding officer. I've come to give you some information regarding today's update. -Murphy and Becks arrive to battle. The town's 2 shop guys have now arrived for troop recruitment and scouting. Murphy has a high poko power and block rate, while Becks has high defense and critical rate. -New stages have been added to Protect the Fort mode up until Day 70. You can now see a continuation of the main story. You may even be able to see someone who hasn't appeared before now... -You can now use multiple squads in Protect the Fort mode! You can increase your number of squads in the training center. It costs 10 crystals per squad, and you may add up to 7 squads. -Rewards for protecting the fort have powered up. Due to certian arrangements by the Priest, you can now receive powerful scrolls as a reward. In the "difficult" stages, the days you are able to recruit new units as a reward have also increased. -Ability purchases now possible in the shop. You can now purchase the ability to play on auto with crystals. In addition to auto mode, you can also purchase time to increase your poko power by 1.5x, EXP gain by 1.5x, or respect gain by 1.5x. Thank you for your time, commanding officer. Let us meet again after the maintenance has been completed. 01/16/2019 Anchor: Bug information Good work today. We found out and fixed up the following bugs. -On Day 50, Don Cow breathes fire and makes it unable to clear the stage. If this still happens, please exit to the title screen and try the stage again. -The squads on expeditions in the middle of maintenance didn't get EXP. They should now get EXP. As an apology, we have gifted you 10x training scrolls. We're sorry for causing you trouble. I want to be able to take down bosses too... I don't want to be just a child anymore. 01/16/2019 Karhu: Fixed everyone's voices at the amusement park Good evening commanding officer. It's almost time for dinner. I was thinking about making butter potato stew. We have fixed the bug where units wouldn't speak at the amusement park. Please exit to the title screen and try to go to the park once more. If they still aren't talking, go to your room, select the Punebuma citizen register, and please download the unit's voice files. I love the croquettes and long donuts you can get at the amusement park. I'd love to go eat some together with you sometime, commanding officer. 01/17/2019 Guinness: Info about the ability shop and campaign goods Good work today, commanding officer. On cold nights like these, I recommend our Guinness-approved cup soup! Now then. About the recent shop update, a new ability shop corner was added. Here you can exchange crystals for temporary abilities, such as raising your troops' strength or your abilities as a commander. The one I recommend the most is the respect gain 1.5x ability! If you have this ability active, no matter who you go with, wherever you go, the respect you earn is 1.5x the usual amount! Isn't that such an exciting ability!? In commemoration of these new abilities, come on and check out the new sets we have at the shop too! That's all for now! My hotel's all booked up for tonight, so I'm heading back to the front desk. If you ever end up staying at my hotel, I'll give you a room upgrade on the house! 01/18/2019 Floris: 2nd part of the shop guys campaign. Amusement park 2x! G-good evening. Are you... keeping warm? "The Town's Shop Guys!! Campaign" has begun. The respect you earn in the amusement park is now 2x, and we have new limited sets that come with Chickibird Park passes in the shop. There are many different kinds of sets in the shop, so see if you find one that suits your style and needs. Sometimes when I come to make a delivery and I see your smile, I... I think your smile is so wonderful. If only I could smile like that too... ...So. Just... Don't push yourself too hard, alright? 01/21/2019 Sol: Great success rate 2x at the smithy and new shop items I'm only working for tonight, nya. I'm here to bring you some news nya. Shop guys campaign number 3! Great success rate at the smithy is 2x! -Until Jan 22 11:59PM JST. You can probably make something nice nya. Several new deals over at the shop! Ability up campaign - crystal x2, poko power 1.5x (120 JPY) 4 star ticket & crystal set - crystals x300, 4 star guaranteed ticket x1 (8400 JPY) -Until Jan 22 11:59PM JST. That's all. Treat me well this week too nya. 01/22/2019 Stella: Pre-update campaign! Good evening, commanding officer! Stella here, doing great as always! I've come to tell you about the changes happening at midnight tonight. There are a whole four things! The update is happening soon, and it'll make things here even easier, so now we're going to celebrate about it! #1: Troop recruitment renewal All units are 2 star and up! Recruit 10 units at once and you're guaranteed one 4 star or higher!! Starting Jan 23, Tui and Rochefort will now be available as 2 stars, and Becks and Murphy as 3 stars! #2: New version celebration set From Jan 23 12AM JST to Jan 24 11:59PM JST New version celebration set - Crystal x10, meal tickets x4 (480 JPY) New version celebration set - Crystal x110, Chickibird pass x4 (3,600 JPY) This is version #4, so the sets include 4 passes or 4 meal tickets. Both sets are limited to one purchase per user! #3: 2x respect from meals at Demihan! From Jan 23 12AM JST to Jan 24 11:59PM JST #4: New version campaign login bonus From Jan 23 12AM JST to Jan 30 11:59PM JST If you log in every day, you'll receive crystals x10, a Chickibird Park pass, and a master-class scroll! Ah! And the news about the update itself will be coming tomorrow! Wahh! I miss Demihan's herb grilled chicken~! 01/23/2019 Tui: Bug regarding meals not giving 2x respect The campaign that began at 12AM tonight for 2x respect from meals at Demihan is currently not working. We are looking into the reason for the bug, so please wait just a little while. We're truly sorry for inconveniencing you, commanding officers. Please await another report from us regarding this issue. 01/23/2019 Rochefort: About the 2x respect from meals campaign Good morning, commanding officer. We initially announced that the 2x respect from meals at Demihan campaign would begin at Jan 23 12AM JST, however it will now begin from 11AM JST instead. Those who used meal tickets at Demihan from Jan 23 12AM ~ 8:40 AM JST will be compensated. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience. 01/24/2019 Murphy: Important! 2x respect from meals at Demihan reopened, and update news First off, the 2x respect from meals at Demihan is back up again. We also completed the update. We'll let you know some more news soon, but first, please update to the newest version at the app store. See you again sometime. 01/24/2019 Anchor: Super important! Maintenance and update complete I'm here to let you know that maintenance is over, and some information about the update. Today, the version has updated to 1.3.0. The update is to help make things more smooth, so please install the newest version from the app store. 1: Remove all troops from a squad at once! There's now a new button on the squad edit screen to allow you to remove all troops at once. 2: Added stages up to Day 75! New main story scenarios have been added. 3: Super power ups! 200% exp gain and 200% respect gain abilities have been added to the ability shop. 4: Rewards are easier to understand! In Defend the Fort and Survive the Den modes, you can now see which rewards are rare items! 5: North/south battles added! A new stage is added where two of your squads can defend both the north side and south side! At the north gate, the stage will be flipped vertically. Everyone is working hard to make sure the commanding officer has an easier time being in this country. 01/24/2019 Murphy: Demihan campaign bug compensation has been given Good work today, commanding officer. I'm here to tell you that we've completed handing out compensation in regards to the 2x respect from meals at Demihan bug. -Bug information: There were times during the Jan 23 12AM JST ~ Jan 24 11:59PM JST campaign period when 2x respect was not given. -Compensation: To all commanding officers who used meal tickets at Demihan during the following times, we have refunded your meal tickets to your gift boxes. Jan 23 12AM ~ Jan 23 8:40AM JST Jan 24 1AM ~ Jan 24 12:30PM JST This campaign had some issues, so we plan to do another 2x respect campaign this weekend. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience. Please come again to Demihan sometime. 01/25/2019 Hite: Baltika's birthday To all commanding officers. ...January 26th is the anniversary of when Baltika was created. In celebration, the following festivities will take place. Event period: Jan 25 12AM JST ~ Jan 27 11:59PM JST Event contents: 1: Baltika and Miller 2x troop recruitment Baltika and Miller will be twice as likely to arrive from troop recruitment. 2: Baltika and Miller's defense is raised by 10x During the event period, their defense power will be raised 10x more than usual. They should be nearly invincible even in the tougher dens. Think of it as kind of like a present from me... 3: 3 types of birthday sets They include Baltika's treasures. Screw strap: Poko power can increase up to 80. Dinner duty apron: Skill strength can increase up to 154. Birthday gift - small (crystal x2, Baltika's screw (E-rank) x1 - 120 JPY) Birthday gift - celeb (crystal x20, Baltika's screw (S-rank) x1 - 840 JPY) Birthday gift - royal (crystal x200, Baltika's apron (S-rank) x1 - 6,000 JPY) 4: Expedition time cut by 50% We're going to have a party at my place, so in order for him to get home early, I've had expedition times shortened. 5: Blacksmith great success rate 2x In order to be able to make him some nice presents, I've sent Becks some energy drinks. Even if his personality's rough around the edges, he is my kid, so I dote on him in my own way. Please take care of him. 01/25/2019 Murphy: 2x meals and Chickibird passes Starting tonight, we're restarting the 2x meals campaign. From 12AM, the respect you earn from meals is 2x for 48 hours. Demihan respect 2x: Jan 26 12AM ~ Jan 27 11:59PM JST Since it's on the weekend, please take it easy and enjoy some time with your dinner partner. Chickibird passes x4 plus crystals: Jan 26 12AM ~ Jan 27 11:59PM JST Set details: crystals x110, Chickibird pass x4 - 3,600 JPY A little bird told me there may be more troop scenarios released soon. Sounds like the Priest is getting a little antsy himself. Have a nice weekend now. I'll be waiting at Demihan. 01/28/2019 Guinness: Ringnes troop scenario additions campaign Good work, commanding officer. The guest of honor today is Ringnes. More of his troop scenarios will be added this afternoon! -1 free redo gacha, forcing Carl to cooperate Available until Jan 31 3:59AM JST. Ringnes and Carlsberg (4 star and up) are on 3x rate up! If you don't like the result, you can redo your pull once for free! -Amusement park respect 2x Available until Jan 31 3:59AM JST. In order to share happiness with all, respect is 2x no matter who you go with. -Commemoration sets and celebratory items --Crystal x10, drinking party ferronnière (E-rank) - 480 JPY --Crystal x50, Chickibird pass x2 - 1,800 JPY --Crystal x300, Chickibird pass x10 - 8,400 JPY Available until Jan 31 3:59AM JST. The drinking party ferronnière raises poko power up to 84 points. Is this the power of a drunk frenzy!? Please look forward to the changes this afternoon! Seems like Ringnes is still being all shy! 01/28/2019 Stella: Ringnes's additional scenarios are added! Good afternoon! Ringnes's troop scenarios have been added up to scenario 12! By the way, troop scenario 12 is essentially the end of part 1. Again, starting from the 8th scenario, you may become closer and closer with that troop, so please do not share, post, or publish the contents in a public area where others may see. I'm the type who likes to enjoy movies and novels without spoilers, so it's pretty frustrating when I unintentionally run into them. But it's totally okay if you want to still share your thoughts without directly mentioning the contents! Like, "that was great!" or "that was so emotional!" or "that was okay I guess!" Oh, and here's a little bit of trivia. When there's a 2x respect campaign going on and you enable the respect gain ability, you can even earn 6x (+500%) the usual! You can enable these abilities even with free crystals, so check out the 200% respect gain ability in the "ability up" section in the shop sometime! I want to join in Ringnes's party soon too! 01/28/2019 Satan: Copyright guidelines announced! Big bro Urquell announced the copyright guidelines on the official site! Can I write a poem about big bro too!? Please give it a look! 01/28/2019 Tui: About the drinking party ferronnière item grade Good work today. In regards to the drinking party ferronnière for sale starting today, there was an error stating that it was S-grade. (It has since been fixed.) To those who purchased the set that included this item up until Jan 28 12PM JST, we will provide you a drinking party ferronnière (S). Compensation will be provided tomorrow. We apologize for the inconvenience. 01/29/2019 Floris: Introducing Ringnes-san campaign #2 Good, afternoon... I'm here to tell you about the 2nd part of Ringnes-san's campaign. Shop set - crystal x200, troop sour thermos (13* S-grade) x1 - 6,000 JPY Available until Jan 31 3:59AM JST. The equipment can increase buddy attack up to 182 points. Support equipment is pretty amazing... I wonder if I should make some at the farm too... Ah, by the way. There's still a lot of information left for this month. Please wait for some more announcements. I wish I had a big brother like Ringnes-san.... 01/29/2019 Tui: Regarding compensation for the drinking party ferronnière Good work today. Yesterday we announced the "crystal x10 & drinking party ferronnière (E)" set, however there was an error in the presentation of its grade. Upon further consideration, the following changes are made: 1: The commanding officers who have already purchased this set were provided a drinking party ferronnière (S-grade). 2: The equipment in the 480 JPY set currently available for sale has been changed to "drinking party ferronnière (S-grade)". We apologize for the inconvenience. 01/30/2019 Guinness: Upcoming new troops & maintenance I'm here to give you this month's big news about the addition of some new troops and upcoming maintenance. There's going to be a large-scale update tomorrow. 1: New troops will be available for troop recruitment! 2: There's going to be another small event! 3: New rewards for raising your commanding officer rank! Etc. In order to implement the above changes, we're going to have maintenance at: Jan 31 10AM ~ 3:59 PM JST We'll give you some more details regarding each of the changes later on, but for now, please keep the timing of the maintenance in mind. You will need to update the game once maintenance is complete. Maintenance will begin tomorrow morning. Thanks for your cooperation! 01/31/2019 Ringnes: Update contents A guide to the contents of the update. The version 1.4.0 update is completed. I'm quite glad to see that new troops have been added in. Let's all enjoy Setsubun together! 1: All crystals 20% increase. Available until Feb 2 11:59PM JST. The quantity of all crystals sold in the shop are increased by 20%. 2: Karhu and Anchor 3x pick-up. Available until Feb 2 11:59PM JST. Karhu and Anchor's appearance rate is 3x the usual. Both of their poko power is also 2x during the event period (until Feb 7 11:59PM JST). 3: Anchor and Karhu able to be scouted. For 500SP, you are now able to obtain a 5 star of either troop. 4: Mini event opened. Available until Feb 7 11:59PM JST. Setsubun-related items will be able to be obtained from Defend the Fort stages beyond Day 3. (They appear at a 100% rate if you obtain the 5th treasure chest.) Collect these items and exchange them for items. Having Karhu or Anchor in your party will increase the number of rare treasure chests by +1 each. (If you have the two of them in your party, you will have an additional 2 chests, for a total of 3 rare treasure chests.) There is now a trading area where you can obtain event-exclusive items. (Such as Anchor's "Messenger of happiness puppet" S-grade item, which can increase EXP gain by up to 200%.) 5: Anchor and Karhu's commemorative accessories are now for sale. Novelty badge set (Crystal x20, Novelty badge (3 star S-grade) x1 - 840 JPY) It appears to be a novelty item from the brand Anchor idolizes. Grown-up bracelet set (Crystal x110, Grown-up bracelet (11 star S-grade) x1 - 3,600 JPY) Karhu's onigiri sticker set (Crystal x10, Karhu's onigiri sticker (2 star S-grade) x1 - 480 JPY) Karhu's beloved oven glove set (Crystal x200, Karhu's beloved oven glove (14 star S-grade) x1 - 6,000 JPY) Available until Feb 2 11:59PM JST. 01/31/2019 Hite: Regarding abilities in effect during maintenance To all commanding officers. If you had any abilities active during the maintenance period, the effects have been extended for another 24 hours. Those affected: Commanding officers that had abilitiy up effects (poko power up, EXP up, respect up) at Jan 31 10AM JST. 01/31/2019 Leviathan: How to play the Setsubun event I'm here to tell you about how to enjoy the current event. By the way, these are the rewards: Messenger of happiness puppet (EXP up), Mask to ward off misfortune (defense up), Happiness amulet (buddy attack up), Good luck charm sticker (poko power up), 4 star guaranteed ticket. 1: Collect the Setsubun items! In the Defend the Fort stages beyond Day 3, the contents of the treasure chests will differ. Win battles, open the chests, and collect the Setsubun items! (See chart https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/526807647345704960/540593699743072256/2019-01-31_12.53.24.png ) If you have Karhu or Anchor in your squad, you'll get +1 rare chest per character (up to +2 rare chests). 2: Exchange the Setsubun items for other items in the exchange area! In the upper right area of the Defend the Fort map, there is now a button to go to the exchange area. Here, you can exchange your Setsubun items for other useful items. You can get event-exclusive items this way, or even 4 star guaranteed tickets. - Tips: I'm a cinema and books type of otaku, but when it comes time for an event, I get so... hyped up on strategies... so I thought out some plans. 1: Increase poko power and go for the tough stuff. I'm thinking Day 75. Sardine-chan gives x2 chests. Equip all your troops with poko power up accessories... and use the poko power up ability to beat the stage!! Even at low levels, you can get pretty far this way. 2: Increase the number of rare chests with bonus troops. If you put Karhu-san and Anchor-kun in your squad, you can get up to 3 chests per battle. There's strength in numbers. 3: Auto grind. Use the auto ability from the ability up shop. Set your highest poko power unit as the leader, and they'll take care of all the enemies for you. The commanding officer can go take a break and watch some cinema or read some books. Just trust your leader and let them handle it. 4: Go for hard mode! The number of chests you get in hard mode is actually doubled! In other words, if you play Day 75 on hard mode, bring Anchor-kun and Karhu-san with you, and clear it... W-well anyway, see you later. I'll... do my best too. Category:News